


Встреча

by ilera



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Face Squirrels, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Согласно зарубежному мему, у Жавера такие пышные бакенбарды из-за хвостов живущих у него под шляпой белок. Однако в некоторых экранизациях у Жавера нет бакенбардов. В этом фике - одно из возможных объяснений.





	Встреча

— Скажи-ка, любезный, что там происходит? — Джек указал пальцем на доки, где на фоне покачивающихся кораблей тюремная охрана пыталась обездвижить человека в цепях.  
— Всего лишь каторжник, месье, — ответил матрос и направился дальше по своим делам.  
Каторжник продолжал вырываться, несмотря на превосходящее количество нападающих. Лишь один надзиратель не принимал участия в борьбе — молодой, но с жестким взглядом светлых глаз.  
Когда их глаза встретились, Джек вздрогнул. Такое акулье выражение лица он видел только у Стивена в моменты сильного душевного напряжения, а смуглая кожа лишь добавляла сходство. "Ах, если бы только Стивен был здесь", — подумал Джек уже который раз за день. Стивен Мэтьюрин составлял отчет о только что завершившемся этапе секретной операции, который он собирался отправить с первым же пакетботом в Англию.

Тем временем каторжника успокоили ударом по голове и увели. Молодой человек, произведший впечатление на Джека, подошел ближе и окинул его форму опытным взглядом.  
— Я заметил, что вы на меня смотрите, — без обиняков начал он. — Могу я вам помочь, капитан?  
— Как вас зовут?  
— Жавер. Я работаю в тюрьме.  
— Обри. Джек Обри, — представился в свою очередь Джек. — Простите, если смутил вас, но вы напомнили мне моего друга.  
— Неужели? — Жавер криво усмехнулся, будто собирался сказать что-то неприятное, но в последний момент передумал.  
— А тот человек... — продолжил Джек. — За что его так сильно били?  
— Он пытался бежать, но вновь безуспешно.  
— Вы хотите сказать, это не первая его попытка?  
— Третья, — слегка наклонил голову Жавер.  
— Как странно. У нас за нарушение дисциплины дают плетей, а за дезертирство расстреливают. Никакого второго или третьего раза быть не может, ха-ха-ха.  
Жавер увидел, как в один момент лицо его собеседника сделалось красным, глаза превратились в щелочки, а рот растянулся, обнажая прекрасные белые зубы — и громкий смех перекрыл гам, стоящий в порту.  
— Скажите, месье, — произнес Джек, отсмеявшись, — как у вас принято наказывать дезертиров... я хотел сказать, пытавшихся сбежать?  
— Дадут еще пять лет.  
— Однако на этого вашего каторжника наказания явно не действуют.  
— Преступников невозможно перевоспитать, — с убеждением ответил Жавер. — Большинство слишком слабы и трусливы, чтобы совершить попытку побега, но этот каторжник настоящее животное.  
— И, видимо, дикое, раз его не могут сдержать прутья клетки, — улыбнулся Джек, чувствуя себя в ударе. — Но вы не расстраивайтесь, даже в цирке лев может откусить дрессировщику руку, — и он снова зашелся в хохоте, хлопая себя по коленкам и с удовольствием оглядываясь вокруг, будто предлагая всем разделить с ним шутку.  
— Я обуздаю этого зверя, — серьезно ответил Жавер.  
— Удачи вам с ним, месье Жавер. Знаете, мой друг был бы рад с вами познакомиться, не желаете ли отобедать с нами вечером? Стивен — это мой друг, о котором я говорил, — знает замечательное местечко около доков.  
— После окончания дежурства я в вашем распоряжении, капитан.  
Поклонившись друг другу, они расстались: Джек, насвистывая какую-то мелодию, направился на корабль, предвкушая, с каким юмором расскажет о новом знакомстве Стивену, а Жавер — в тюрьму, где ему придется составлять отчет об очередном побеге заключенного под номером 24601.

Вечером трактир, названный Джеком, оказался полон, но для них чудесным образом нашлось свободное место, и не просто маленький стол в центре помещения, на который все наталкивались, а уютный уголок в стороне от любопытных глаз. Жавер, судя по слегка приподнятым бровям, был удивлен оказанной чести, Джек же подозревал, что владелец таверны чем-то обязан Стивену, но правила вежливости запрещали спросить об этом друга напрямую. Когда Жавер и Стивен были представлены друг другу, мужчины уселись за стол, и Джек заказал бутылку вина. Стивен внимательно оглядел нового знакомого, и его взгляд задержался на лице Жавера. Жавер с таким же интересом смотрел на Стивена, гадая, в какой должности он путешествует на корабле капитана Обри. Его любопытство в скором времени было удовлетворено, и Жавер привычно занес в память незаметные большинству мелочи: точные движения худых рук, холодный рыбий взгляд и философское отношение доктора Мэтьюрина к смерти.

После нескольких кружек вина Джек в третий раз стал рассказывать о своей встрече с Жавером, громко смеясь над собственными шутками. Стивен вежливо улыбался, Жавер же с серьезным видом кивал, подтверждая, что все эти события действительно произошли. Когда Джек замолчал и обратил свое внимание на содержимое кружки, Стивен обратился к Жаверу:  
— У вас интересные бакенбарды, если позволите заметить. Редко увидишь столь густую растительность на лице молодого человека.  
— Спасибо, месье, я хорошо за ними ухаживаю.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Скажите, вы их кормите или позволяете самим охотиться?  
— Я не могу их отпускать, потому что… — Жавер неожиданно замолк и принужденно рассмеялся, показав зубы. — Вы такой же шутник, как капитан Обри, доктор?  
— Наверное, я забыл упомянуть, что являюсь также натуралистом, а ваши бакенбарды вот уже несколько раз пошевелились. Это хвосты Sciurus vulgaris у вас на щеках, не так ли?  
— Какие хвосты? — воскликнул Джек. — Стивен, дорогой друг, не ударило ли тебе в голову это превосходное вино?  
— Хвосты двух белок, которые, судя по их расположению, прячутся спереди под мундиром месье Жавера.  
— Что ж, не вижу причин скрывать их от вас, доктор, капитан. Не делайте, пожалуйста, резких движений, они могут испугаться.  
С этими словами Жавер расстегнул три верхние пуговицы, и из мундира показались две узкие рыжевато-коричневые мордочки с черными глазами. Джек невзначай коснулся собственных небольших бакенбард, которым он не позволял отрастать, а Стивен протянул руку, давая белкам возможность обнюхать свои пальцы. Белки неуверенно оглянулись на Жавера, но после ободряющего кивка спрыгнули на стол.  
— Потрясающе, — вымолвил Стивен. — Признаться, мне еще не приходила мысль носить домашних любимцев на себе, однако теперь вижу, что это не составляет никаких трудностей для владельца. Скажите, месье, ваши белки нормально переносят это заключение?  
— Я бы попросил не употреблять это слово, — посуровел Жавер. — У меня нет иного выхода, кроме как прятать их под одеждой. Нам по уставу запрещено заводить животных, но я не мог оставить этих белок умирать от голода на тюремном дворе. Какой-то мерзавец забросил их на территорию, думая, видимо, подшутить, чем обрек несчастных белок на смерть.  
— Ах, месье, у вас поистине доброе сердце, — воскликнул Джек, хлопая Жавера по плечу.  
Одна белка возмущенно запищала, а вторая укусила Джека за палец.  
— А они у вас боевые, — ничуть не обиделся Джек, посасывая рану.  
Погладив белок по спине, Жавер продолжил прерванный рассказ:  
— К сожалению, один заключенный обнаружил мою тайну. Когда я усмирял его после выказывания неповиновения — вы, капитан, видели его сегодня, — мои верные белки накинулись на него и расцарапали лицо. Через месяц, когда я выпущу его из одиночной камеры, он расскажет об этом случае другому надзирателю и мне придется понести наказание.  
— Вы можете отпустить белок на волю, где им самое место, — заметил Стивен. — Если по каким-то причинам вам сложно это сделать, я сам вывезу их из города и оставлю в лесу.  
— Они уже привыкли к людям и кормлению с рук и не приживутся на дикой природе, — покачал головой Жавер.  
Джеку показалось, что ему просто будет сложно с ними расстаться, но он придержал это замечание.  
— Однако через месяц вас все равно от них избавят, а в дополнение вы пострадаете из-за нарушения устава.  
— Что ж, я отвечу за свои поступки, это будет только справедливо, но я не могу лишить этих невинных созданий тридцати дней жизни.  
Повисло молчание.  
— У меня к вам предложение, — внезапно сказал Стивен, наклоняясь вперед. — Отдайте этих белок мне, и я буду о них заботиться.  
— И то верно! — радостно подскочил на лавке Джек. — У Стивена огромный опыт по ухаживанию за разным зверьем. Вы не представляете, что у нас творилось, когда он притащил своих пчел! Они жалили мою команду, будто именно люди вторглись в их улья! Что за наглые самоуверенные существа! Я лучше возьму двух милых белок, чем сто тысяч бешеных насекомых.  
— Ты несправедлив к пчелам, Джек, они только защищают матку, как подданные своего короля.  
— Тем не менее, белки куда более разумные существа, разве нет?  
— Гораздо умнее каторжников, капитан, — ответил Жавер. — Они не пытаются сбежать, потому что знают — за оградой их ждет смерть в зубах хищников. Думаю, с вами, доктор, они будут в безопасности, а мне вряд ли представится еще такая возможность передать белок в надежные руки.

Уже на следующий день белки переехали в каюту Стивена. Жавер ежедневно навещал бывших подопечных, следя за их обживанием на новом месте. Белки настолько свыклись со Стивеном, что пытались заползти ему за ворот, а тот разрешал им эту вольность. Накануне отплытия Жавер в последний раз пришел повидаться с белками и заметил, что они уже укладывают хвосты на щеки судового врача. К его удивлению, они сидели не за черным сюртуком, а на голове Стивена под широкополой шляпой. Жавер погладил зверей на прощанье по их пушистой спинке и пожелал им счастливого пути. Раз бакенбард у него не будет, самое время начать отращивать бороду.


End file.
